Getting What He Deserve!
by RavenCullenBabee
Summary: Bella catches Edward doing something she couldn't believe. She starts thinking that he don't deserve her, what will Edward do? Okay, summary SUCKS, but this story is awesome! Rated M for lemons, spanking, and sexiness in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: not her...Duh**

**______________________________________________________________**  
_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I reached blindly in the air trying to find the alarm clock. When I finally found it I hit the snooze button  
with more force than I expected.

Soon as I tried to drift back off into sleep, I felt an icy arm slip around my waist.

"Wake up, love," I felt his cool breath on the back of my neck and I instantly turned around to kiss  
him.

Soon as I leaned in for the kiss, he pulled back. My eyes shot open, surprised that my lips hasn't  
touched his yet.

"Hey, what was that for?" I whined.

He just laughed at my reaction.

"You have to get ready" he whispered, "It's already 7:00."

"What?" I yelled. "I set my alarm clock for 6:15"

He just smiled and stared at me like he was clueless to what I was talking about. I decided to  
ignore his little game for now, after all, I was already running late. I quickly sprang from the bed  
into the closet. I had to find something suitable to wear to school.

He signed, "I'll be back in 45 minutes." Without waiting for a reply he left.

- - - - - - - - - -

As I waited for the water to warm up, I took a quick glance in the mirror. "Not bad," I thought  
to myself. My hair was a little puffy, but it didn't look like it was going to give me any problems today.

The water was steaming now, so I turned off and jumped.

No sooner that I was in the tub, that I was out. "Oh well" I thought out loud this time. Kind of  
disappointed that I couldn't enjoy the warm water for long. At least I am clean.

I quickly threw on my clothes and brushed my hair. Soon as I stuck my foot out the door, I heard  
Edward blowing his horn outside. I ran to the kitchen downstairs and grabbed a bag of chips. I  
know I would be hungry by time lunch came around, but I think it will hold until then. The sound of  
Edward blowing his horn again, snapped out of my thoughts.

I went outside to find him sitting in his Volvo, with his crooked smile on his face, I love so much.

"Morning, love." he whispered, as I set down in the car.

"Morning."

- - - - - - - - - -

The second that we pulled into the school parking lot the bell rang. Just Great.

Edward opened my door for me, obviously guilty for making me late.

"Sorry w.." he began but I cut him off.

"It's okay, Edward." I said smiling. Then I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on  
his lips, before we walked in the building.

As we approached the classroom, I grabbed his hand and led him in. By the look on the teacher's

face, I could tell Mr. Thomas was mad.

"Now what your excuses for today, Cullen and Swan." I knew he wouldn't believe the truth,  
even if I told him. So, he will get the lie that he's expecting.

"Edward's Volvo caught a flat tire," I answered, struggling not to laugh.

Yeah right, his face seemed to say to say, but he let it pass anyway. "Don't let it happen again,"  
he added before we walked off.

After that the classes seemed to zoom by. Soon the lunch bell rang.

I led Edward to our regular table with Alice, Angela, Mike, and Jessica. Emmett and Rosalie wasn't  
there though. Probably snuck out to have sex somewhere.

Just as I thought, my stomach was growling. I went in the lunch line and filled my tray up. I felt  
Edward's eyes on me, so I looked up at him. His warm hazel eyes locked on mine.

"What?" I shouted a little louder than I wanted.

"Nothing, it's just I never seen you eat so much of the school lunch before."

"Well, I only had a bag of chips this morning" I explained as we walked back to the table.

I wolfed down my lunch so fast that I felt light headed. Soon I had the feeling that I was going to  
throw up.

"Edward."

"Yes, love"

"I think I have to throw up, so I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back soon.

"You want me to come with you" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No, I will be fine," I answered, before getting up to leave.

He hesitated, but let me walk off anyway.

Once out of sight, I practically ran to the restroom. I went into the stall and leaned over the  
toilet. I definitely didn't want my head to be directly by the toilet. "That's, just nasty," I thought  
to myself. I just stood there for a while, waiting for myself to throw up, but I didn't So weird, just  
a minute ago, I thought I would be puking my guts out.

- - - - - - - - -

I walked back to the table, expecting Edward to ask me if I was okay, but he didn't. He wasn't  
even at even at the table. Seeing the worried look on my face, Alice spoke up.

"Edward went with Jessica to Biology class. Apparently, you left some important papers there.  
According to what she said."

Without even waiting on her to continue, I raced out of the lunch room." What papers was  
Jessica talking about and why couldn't Edward just read her mind to see what she was up to,"  
I thought to myself as I sped down the hall.

I opened the door to Biology class, searching for Edward and Jessica. And there they were  
sitting on our desk, Jessica slightly between Edward legs, hovering over him as they kissed...

_______________________________________________________________  
**Please Review! Ideas, Correction, Criticism, all that stuff:)  
****Next Chapter Coming Soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still not her...**

**OhMyFreakinGod;)  
****Sorry it took so long for me to post this, but I was punished!****  
Getting in trouble at school, once again.**

**anyways...  
****  
Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Lemons in this chapter!!!  
****Read -and- Review**

_______________________________________________________________________

_I opened the door to Biology class, searching for Edward and Jessica. And there they were sitting on our  
desk, Jessica slightly between Edward legs, hovering over him as they kissed..._

My mouth fell open, as I felt tears cloud my eyes.

Edward nearly threw Jessica off of him, as he tried to walk towards me, with a pained expression on his face.

"Be-lla," he stuttered. "I can explain!"

But I didn't want to hear it. Not now, not ever. Tears now falling freely from my eyes, as I turned and  
ran out the classroom. I didn't know how I was getting home, because he drove me to school, but at  
that moment, I didn't care. I could hear him calling after me, but I didn't dare turn around. I just had to  
get away. From him, from her, and this stupid school.

I ran into the parking lot and to my surprise, Alice was standing there waiting on me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't see it in my vision, until it was actually happening. I guess nobody was expecting  
it." She whispered the last part, but she knew I still heard her.

"Alice." I said just above a whisper." Can you take me home?"

"Of course, Bella"

Within seconds, I was in the car with Alice on my way home.

The rest of the day just went by in a blur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N Okay, I have two ideas for this part of the story. One idea involves him coming over, while  
****the other skip to the next day. Well, I chose the second one! hehe;; My whole plan for this story is  
changed! lMAO. anyways....)**

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Ugh!" I groaned, as I lazily got up, to start off my day.

I took a quick shower, threw on some clothes, grabbed a bite to eat, and was out the door.

By time I got in the school parking lot, I was shaking uncontrollably. "How could I look at them _together_?"  
I thought bitterly, and that's when a wave of sadness hit me and I felt tears crowd in my eyes once again.  
I whipped them away furiously. I shouldn't be crying over him. He don't deserve me. That's when I got an  
idea. If he can go around kissing people, so can I. I knew I was being childish, but I didn't care. I applied a  
little make-up, to boost the sex appeal and was on my way into the building.

I felt a boost of confidence as I struted threw the classroom, swaying my hips, catching the eye of ever  
boy including him. I felt his eyes boring into me, but I just smiled and pretended he wasn't there. I sat  
beside him and got ready for class to start. I knew he wanted to say something, but thought the better  
of it and kept his mouth closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, the classes seemed to zoom by, taking a pause at lunch.

I guess Jessica wasn't expecting me to sit at the table, because her eyes

widen slightly.

"Okay guys, I have an announcement." Jessica said, waiting on everybody to quiet down.

"This Saturday, I'm throwing a huge party while my parent are out of town and everyone is invited!"

"Partayyy!" Mike shouted as Jessica started handing out invitation. She hesitated when she got to me.  
Edward noticed, but said nothing. I surprised her by taking the invitation out her hand.

"Now, you don't think I would want to miss all those sexy ass boys, would you?" I asked innocently.

His glaze turned towards me, a sinister dark glint clouding his amber eyes.

I paid no intention, instead I locked eyes with Mike Newton and licked my lips. Mike's eyes grew wide  
as he stared at my lips. I heard a growl rumble for Edward's chest.

"Bella, follow me now!" He demanded as he walked off. I was thinking about ignoring him, but then  
again, curiosity took over me, so I followed him.

"What do you think you're doing?' he asked voice filled with anger.

I just smiled and acted innocent. Not even bothering to answer his question. In a swift motion, I was  
over his shoulder and he was headed towards his house.

"Edward, put me down down now!" I hissed. He just ignored me.

Soon we was inside the house. I shot him a murderous glance and headed for the door.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked, inches away from my face, blocking my path.

"Maybe I will go find Mike Newton!" I shot back.

He grabbed my arm and slammed me up against the wall.

"Your now going anywhere!" he growled.

"Get off me," I yelled, shoving against his chest as hard as I could. No such luck. He was to strong and  
he knew it. Even though I was mad as hell, I was turned on to. I love this dominant Edward.

He began to rip my clothes off as he held my arms in place. Soon enough, I was standing naked in front  
off him. Before I could even registered what he was doing, he lowered his head and took one of my  
breast into his mouth and bit down. Not hard, but hard enough to make me moan. Soon as he heard  
it, he shoved two fingers into my soaking center and another involuntary moan to escape my lips.

"Look at me." he commanded. My eyes shot open to see him smiling at me.

"Get off!" I screamed, reality coming back to me. This is the same Edward that was kissing Jessica.  
He's not my Edward! With a surprising bust of energy, I pushed him back off of me. I grabbed my  
ripped clothes and headed up to his room. I locked the door and soon as I turned around he was  
right there

His hazel, brownish eyes, black with lust.

In one quick motion, he picked me up and threw me on the bed. He used a piece of my ripped shirt  
to tie up my hands.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"I am going to fuck you." he said simply.

As he took off him clothes in front off me, I managed to get one hand free. I slapped him as hard as  
I could, only hurting myself. He chuckled and just shook his head.

He took off the last of his clothes, his boxers, revealing his manhood to me. He was beautiful, and I tried  
unsuccessfully not to stare. He noticed and smiled. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

He put his hands on my knees, silently asking for me to open my legs. I just stared at him, locking my  
legs together as tight as I could. He signed and forcefully pulled my legs apart and rubbed his head  
over clit, causing a moan to escape my lips again.

"Do you want me to?" he asked positioning himself at my entrance.

"No! I hate you! I yelled.

"Bella, I'm sorry! She kissed me! I never wanted to kiss her, she just forced herself on me! Tell me  
you don't hate me, please!" he begged.

"Get off me!" I growled.

"No, Bella," he growled, "You will love me! I love you! And with that he entered me.

"Uh, Edward!" I cried as Edward continued to pound into me.

"Damn Bella!"

He continued to pound into me until I felt my walls clamped around him and we orgasmed together.

He untied my hands and fell exhausted to my side, still kissing my neck.

"I love you!" he whispered.

"I love you too."

He began to hum a lulaby in my ear and I soon fell asleep.

**______________________________________________________________________  
**_**Psst...**_** Review!**


End file.
